Elección Final
by Zthree3-777-XfourX
Summary: los elementos de la armonia se han enfrentado a muchas cosas... pero nada como esto, un ejercito de zombies dirigidos por un hombre lobo y varios robots futuristicos dirigidos por un viajero de universos. UN APOCALIPSIS ROBOTICO CON ZOMBIES, pasen y lean, SE PONE BUENO EN EL CAP 2
1. El comienzo

**muy bien, hola a todos y bienvenidos a este fanfic, les recomiendo también leer mi otro fanfic se llama: ¨El Fin de Equestria¨**

* * *

El comienzo: (realmente necesito originalidad con los títulos)

Todo comienza en un universo paralelo de mlp:FIM que es exactamente igual al original

era un día tranquilo en ponyville, aunque esta historia no comienza en ponyville, ni en canterlot, ni en cloudsdale. comienza en Maretonia, si el lugar de donde proviene el duque Neighbuchadnezzar (vaya nombre, parece nazi)

el día luce tranquilo, los comerciantes vendían sus productos, el mercado estaba lleno de gente que iba y venia, no parecía haber ningún problema hasta que...

**- ¡LADROOOOOOOOON! -** gritaba un comerciante persiguiendo a joven pony (bueno no tan joven, tenia una edad promedio algo de 17 años)

**- DETENGAN A ESE LADRÓN! - **gritaba el mercader que perseguía al chico, el chico era un pony de color verde agua y crin azul de tos tonalidades y despeinado, también tenia ojos purpura, tenia cutie mark de una llave con alas, también usaba un chaleco gris

**- ¿en serio? solo me comí una manzana -** dice el chico que iba corriendo de un lado a otro, voltea a ver atrás viendo que que el mercader se esta quedando atrás pero en eso choca con algo o mejor dicho con alguien **- auch **- el mira al frente y se encuentra con dos guardias **- oh oh**

**- detente ahí chico -** dice el primer guardia

luego llega al instante el mercader **- detengan a ese ****ladrón**

**- un momento no es el mismo que la semana pasada -** dice el segundo guardia

**- es verdad, es el mismo -** dice el primer guardia

el chico no pierde tiempo, como los guardias lo detienen por el frente y el mercader por atrás y están en un callejón, él chico pega un salto a la pared y luego a la otra pared haciendo un salto ninja, en menos de 5 segundo ya estaba en el techo del edificio **- jaja, yo mando -** dice victorioso, sacando una manzana mordida de su chaleco y dándole otra mordida

mientras que el mercader enojado exige que lo atrapen **- ¡¿PORQUE NO LO ATRAPAN?! **

**- no se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos -**dice dándole una señal a su compañero quien se retira, mientras que este entra al edificio y sube las escaleras

mientras que con el chico, estaba recostado en el filo del edificio terminando de comer su manzana, luego cuando termina lo tira y este cae en la cara del mercader a quien le robo, el mercader estaba más frustrado, pero en eso ingresa el guardia que era de color plomo y crin negro que se subió al techo por las escaleras **- hey tú vendrás conmigo - **dice el guardia al chico

este solo se levanta **- olvídalo viejo, solo iré contigo si me atrapas -** dice el chico que inmediatamente comenzó a correr y a saltar de edificio en edificio con bastante facilidad mientras que el otro guardia lo seguía lo mejor que podía, el corría por los edificios como si nada, pero en eso en un edificio ve como dos guardias lo esperaban, los dos guardias se abalanzan contra él, pero este solo los esquiva, el primero se abalanza pero el chico solo salta y lo esquiva, mientras que el segundo también se abalanza sobre el pero este también lo esquiva pero por abajo, luego siguió corriendo

el chico seguía saltando edificios que en si no eran muy grandes solo dos pisos, pero ve que en dos edificios hay guardias esperándolo que se unen a la persecución, el chico no tenia muchas opciones debía desacerse de eso guardias, y empezó a subir a edificios mas grandes cada vez, finalmente subió uno que era de 7 pisos, pero los guardias le siguieron ya no había salida

**- esto se acabo muchacho, vendrás con nosotros -** dice el guardia

este viendo las opciones que tenia, se acerca más al filo del edificio

**- espera ¿que haces? -** pregunta un guardia viendo como el chico se acercaba al filo del edificio

el chico se acerco al borde del edificio y vio que tan alto era el edificio, era una caída de 7 pisos lo cual le preocupo un poco

**- no seas tonto chico, sal de ahí y ven para acá -** dice otro guardia (eran como 7 guardias)

pero el chico se sube al borde del edificio dispuesto a saltar

**- ¿que haces tonto? no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir -** le grita el guardia

**- ¿me dejaran ir? -** pregunta el chico

**- por supuesto que no, no seas tonto - **dice un guardia **- sabemos que no saltaras**

el chico veía la caída y trago saliva, luego solo suspira, los guardias pensaban que iba a regresar, pero el chico salta, a lo que todos los guardias van inmediatamente al borde para ver que le a pasado

mientras que con el chico, el chico salta, pero mientras caía pensaba **- "maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea..." -** el chico se quita rápidamente su chaleco demostrando que era en realidad un pegaso **- "alas no me fallen ahora" -** dice el chico que empieza a aletear con todas sus fuerzas de manera errática, que solo frena su descenso un poco, finalmente termina estrellándose con un árbol, su pata se atora con una rama y él termina colgado boca abajo sin poder escapar **- tontas alas -** dice el muchacho

los guardias bajan rápidamente del edificio y rodean al muchacho que permanecía colgado **- eh este... -** dice muchacho

**- agárrenlo -** dice el guardia principal a lo que dos guardias que bajan al muchacho del árbol y lo sujetan de sus patas delanteras para llevárselo

**- NO... esperen, prometo no robar, ¡SUÉLTENME! -** dice el muchacho tratando de forcejear

pero en eso por la calle pasa un unicornio de color blanco y crin negra, ojos color celeste agua y su cutie mark parecia un diploma, acababa de volver de una librería con un nuevo libro hasta que ve la escena, un pegaso color verde agua siendo arrestado por 7 guardias, el ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba así que decidió intervenir

el chico suplicaba para que lo dejen ir hasta que llega el otro chico **- disculpen amigos -** dice llamando la atención de los guardias, pero nota que uno es de mayor rango así que decide convencerlo a él **- pero ¿que esta pasando ****aquí?**

**- nada que te importe -** contesta el guardia

**- disculpe, pero de acuerdo con la regla 353, párrafo 6 sección D del manual para guardias, un guardia tiene la obligación de mantener informado a los civiles de cualquier posible peligro que surga, para hacer saber al civil del peligro para que este tenga una oportunidad de saberse cuidar contra cualquier atentado que pueda haber **

**- es solo un ladrón, ¿porque? ¿lo conoces? **

**- si, es un amigo**

**- pues si quieres verlo sera a través de unos barrotes, lo llevaremos a juez para que dicte la sentencia por el robo que ****cometió**

**- sabe mi buen amigo, no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias, creo que podemos arreglar esto**

**- ¿a si? ¿como?**

**- bueno si usted me ayuda -** dice pasandole una bolsa lleno de bits **- yo le ayudo**

**- jejeje muy bien -** dice el guardia cogiendo la bolsa de bits y guardándolo, después vuelve con sus compañeros **- problema resuelto chicos, no es necesario interferir -** dice el guardia que era un rango mayor que sus compañeros

**- pero jefe ¿y el ladrón? -** responde un guardia

**- dije que todo esta solucionado -** dice el guardia, luego se acerca al pequeño ladrón y le dice **- tienes mucha suerte **

los guardias lo dejan y se van, pero justo en eso llega el mercader

**- ¡ALTO! ¿NO VAN A ATRAPARLO Y A ENCERRARLO? -** exige el mercader

a lo que el otro muchacho se acerca y le dice **- ¿que fue lo que robo?**

**- dos manzanas -** dice el mercader, a lo que él voltea a ver a su amigo quien solo se encoje de hombros y da una sonrisa inocente**  
**

**- aquí tiene por las molestias - **dice el chico dándole una pequeña bolsa de bits, a lo que el mercader queda complacido y se va, los guardias también se van

luego se quedan solo los dos amigos

**- que te pasa raider, es la tercera vez en este mes**

**- cálmate clever ripe, no es para tanto**

**- ¿porque robaste? -** pregunta clever ripe

**- tenia hambre si -** responde raider

**- puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, te puedo dar comida**

**- no quiero ser una molestia**

**- acabo de gastar suficiente dinero para comer por dos semanas, créeme me saldría más barato si comieras conmigo**

**- no, es que tu me ayudas siempre, y yo... bueno yo no hago nada**

**- vamos tranquilízate, los amigos están para apoyarse -** dice clever ripe **- porque no recoges tus cosas y vamos a un restaurante a comer, vamos yo invito **

en eso a raider le suena la panza **- bueno, esta bien pero solo por esta vez**

luego raider recoge su chaleco y se lo pone ocultando sus alas, después de uno de los bolsillos saca una manzana, estaba apunto de comerla pero luego ve a su amigo **- ¿eh?... ¿quieres? -** dice invitándole la manzana

**- no gracias, come tú -** dice clever ripe, en eso raider se lo traga la manzana de un mordisco

**- casi se me olvida toma -** dice raider pasandole una bolsa

**- espera esto es... -** clever ripe abre la bolsa y estaba llena de bits **- ¿de donde lo conseguiste? -** pregunta clever

**- se lo quite al guardia cuando se acerco a mí, es tuyo -** dice raider

**- no, tu lo necesitas más, ten toma**

**- no, ya tengo bastante con que me invistes un almuerzo gratis, quedatelo yo no puedo recibirlo **

después llegan a un elegante restaurante se llamaba ¨el pony de oro¨

**- guau, nunca vine ****aquí**

**- ¿en serio?**

**- bueno una vez saquee sus almacenes**

después los dos entran y se sientan en una mesa, cada uno pide un platillo pero hasta que lo traiga conversan

**- oye dentro de una semana haré mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no te olvides de venir -** dice clever ripe

**- no me lo perdería por nada, tus fiestas son las mejores**

**- este año pondré una fuente de chocolate**

**- apuesto a que va a ser épica, tus fiestas siempre lo son**

luego el camarero trajo sus ordenes, cada uno comió y siguió conversando, luego terminaron de comer

**- sabes si necesitas dinero yo puedo... -** dice clever ripe pero es interrumpido por raider

**- no, no dejare que regales dinero **

**- no pensaba regalarte dinero**

**- ¿prestado al menos?**

**- de hecho iba a decirte de que si necesitas dinero puedo conseguirte un trabajo**

**- ehm... ¿un trabajo?**

**- si**

**- no, no estoy tan desesperado así que gracias**

en eso ingresan dos hermosas yeguas, una era de color amarillo con crin azul y cutie mark de caja de primeros auxilios y la otra era de color azul con crin amarillo y cutie mark de una una curita,ambas tenían ojos celestes

los dos se quedan viendo a las hermosas yeguas

**- si que son hermosas ¿no es cierto? -** dice raider

**- si que lo son -** responde clever

**- ¿quien va primero?**

**- ve tú **

**- ¿porque? ¿tienes miedo?**

**- yo, por favor podría conquistarla ****fácilmente**

**- ah si, entonces ve, te reto**

**- bien, aquí voy -** dice clever ripe, que se levanta de su mesa y se dirige a la mesa de esas dos chicas, estaba a unos pasos, pero en eso las dos chicas voltean y lo ven, a lo que clever ripe entra en pánico y regresa

**- ¿que paso? -** pregunta raider

**- ehhh... no son tan bonitas -** dice clever ripe excusándose porque no fue

**- déjamelo a mí -** dice raider levantándose **- cheka para tu libro, solo se necesita imaginación -** dice raider para acercarse a la mesa de las dos chicas

raider se acerca a las dos chicas **- hola chicas, ¿hace calor o es verano?, mi nombre es raider por cierto**

**- que tal, yo soy nurse heart - **dice sonrientemente la pony de color amarillo y crin azul

**- yo soy nurse mind - **dice un poco más seria la pony de color azul y crin amarillo

**- ¿ustedes no son de aquí cierto? - **pregunta raider

**- no, nosotras venimos de canterlot, somos enfermeras**

**- ¿así que son enfermeras?, disculpa pero me podrías hacer un diagnostico con un problema de mi vista**

**- claro, ¿que pasa? -** dice nurse heart

**- ayer no encontraba las estrellas, pero hoy las volví a ver al mirar tus ojos -** dice raider haciendo que nurse heart se sonroje

pero inmediatamente nurse mind interviene **- ¿en serio? ¿ese es lo mejor que tienes?**

**- lo siento, es que ustedes son tan bonitas que olvidé mis buenas frases y tuve que utilizar esa -** dice raider con una sonrisa

_5 horas después..._

estaban en un casino, raider, clever ripe, nurse heart y nurse mind, después de comer en el restaurante los dos amigos se dirigieron al casino con las hermanas nurse, compraron fichas (de hecho lo compro clever y le dio una parte a rider) apostaron se divirtieron, y raider de alguna forma logro convertir el casino en una fiesta, raider tuvo suerte y gano bastante pero luego lo gasto invitandole a todos en ese local tragos gratis, al final apostaron, cantaron y se divirtieron, pero cayo la noche y todos tuvieron que retirarse

raider y clever dejaron a las chicas en el hotel donde se hospedaban

**- nos divertimos bastante chicos -** dijo nurse mind bastante relajada

**- nosotros igual -** responde clever mind

**- oye -** interviene nurse heart **- me divertí como nunca en la vida, si quieren volver a salir ya saben donde encontrarnos -** dice nurse heart para después entrar al hotel

**- nos quedaremos dos semanas en Maretonia, así que... bueno eh -** nurse mind parecía nerviosa **- adiós, y llámenos -** dice nurse mind siguiendo a su amiga

**- hasta luego -** se despiden los dos amigos de las chicas, luego se retiran

**- bueno amigo a sido divertido -** dice clever ripe a su amigo **- hace tiempo que no me divertía así pero ya es hora de que tenga que volver a casa**

**- no hay problema yo también tengo que volver, te veo otro día -** dice raider

**- cuando quieras -** dice clever ripe **- no te olvide que en una semana es mi fiesta**

**- no me lo perdería por nada -** dice raider despidiéndose

con clever ripe:

clever volvía a su casa, había tomado un taxi para llegar rápido a casa, ya que estaba oscureciendo, por el camino veía como los mercaderes cerraban sus tiendas y la gente se retiraba, finalmente llega a una parte de la ciudad donde las cosas eran más elegantes

el taxi lo dejo al frente de una increíble y hermosa casa, clever ripe paga al taxi y después ingresa, tenia un jardín extenso y una casa enorme, y también estaba en un barrio donde todas las casas eran parecidas, él ingresa a la casa

**- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, YA LLEGUE! -** dice el clever ingresando, pero todo estaba oscuro, prende la luz y no había nadie, él va a la cocina y había una nota:

_hijo, nos tuvimos que ir temprano al trabajo, te dejamos dinero para que comas, tal vez volvamos tarde _

clever deja la nota donde la encontró en la mañana, se dirigió a su cuarto para leer el nuevo libro que compro, aunque a veces se sentía un poco solo porque sus padres casi nunca estaban, y como era domingo era día libre de sus empleados, luego de unas dos horas de leer, clever se acuesta y se duerme

con raider:

raider caminaba por la calle, la noche ya había caído y aún no llegaba a su casa, levanta la vista y veía a otros pegasos volar, él agacha la mirada, mira a los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, luego se quita su chaleco y extiende sus alas **- vamos, se que puedo -** dice raider que empieza a aletear con fuerza, logra levantarse del suelo unos dos metros **- si, lo estoy haciendo -** pero le era difícil mantener un ritmo equilibrado se inclina a un lado y empieza a caer **- no -** se estrella contra el duro suelo **- tontas alas -** dice para después levantarse y ponerse su chaleco, luego se dirige a su casa

como bryan veía que ya era de noche y su casa estaba un poco lejos decidió correr, vio dos casas juntas e hizo un salto ninja subió al techo, el corría de casa en casa a veces haciendo piruetas, a él le agradaba sentir el viento en su cara, también era capaz de ir por donde sea

finalmente llega a su casa era una casa... humilde por no decir pobre, y también casa por no decir choza, mas bien su casa parecía una choza pobre

**- abuelo llegue -** dice raider ingresando, pero ve a su abuelo echado en el sofá-cama que tenían, raider va a su armario y saca una frazada y le tapa al anciano que dormía, el viejo era un señor bastante mayor de color gris y crin blanca, también tenia una barba blanca, su cutie mark era una caña de pescar **- descansa abuelo -** dice raider

pero en eso raider ve unos papeles en el tacho que de basura que había en la sala, tuvo curiosidad y decidió sacarlos y leerlos y veía de que eran: hipotecas, préstamo vencido, deudas, etc. pero el que más le llamo la atención era uno que decía: ¨AVISO DE DESALOJO¨

raider se quedo pensativo, dejo los papeles donde los encontró para que su abuelo no se diera cuenta y luego se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir...

(por cierto esa casa tenia cuatro cuartos: la sala, un pequeño cuarto, la cocina y un baño)

pero mientras todos en equestria, Maretonia y otros lugares de por ahí dormían, ignoraban un nuevo peligro que se acercaba, un peligro diferente a los otros, algo que cambiaría su mundo

* * *

**muy bien este ah sido la introducción para que conozcan a los personajes, de hecho son dos capítulos de introducción**

**los primeros capítulos cuentan un poco de estos dos antes de que su vida cambie totalmente, de ahí viene la destrucción**

**bueno eh, ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	2. Magia Vs Ciencia

**que tal hola a todos, este es la segunda parte de la introducción de ahí empieza la historia en sí, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Magia Vs Ciencia

muy bien continuando...

en un lugar lejos de equestria, lejos de sus tierras vecinas, lejos del tártaro y del limite de todo lo que conocían...

podemos ver a un joven dragón de color gris y escamas blancas, le faltaba un ojo, un cuerno y un ala, también tenia una especie de collar, iba corriendo por un extenso ejercito que estaba inmóvil, un ejercito tan grande que no podías ver donde terminaba, era un ejercito conformado por diferentes razas: dragones, ponys, grifos, minotauros, manticoras, hidras, cebras, etc, todos con venas rojas (como prototype)

el joven dragón corría por el extenso ejercito que no se movía ni un centímetro, mientras que el sol se levantaba dando comienzo a un nuevo día, el dragón llego a una enorme tienda y entro

**- se...señor -** dice con miedo el joven dragón

**- ¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A ENTRAR!**

**- eh...este -** tartamudeaba el joven dragón por miedo

**- ¡HABLA RÁPIDO, ANTES QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA! -** exige el ser que se encontraba en las sombras

**- se...señor, las tropas ya están listas para partir - **dice el dragón con bastante miedo y a una distancia segura

**- que esperen mi señal para partir, saldré en un momento, ahora ¡LARGO! -** manda el ser oculto en las sombras haciendo que el joven dragón salga corriendo

el ser sale de las sombras demostrando que era un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo era un bípedo parecido a un hombre lobo, tenia colmillos grandes y en sus patas tenia venas rojas que sobresalían, también era musculoso, era un poderoso guerrero superado únicamente por su magia, el ser se llamaba colmillo negro

el ser se levanta de sus aposentos y se dirige a un escritorio que tenia por hay, había varios mapas todas con una x roja, también tenia una bola del mundo casi completamente rojo menos una parte,luego de unos de sus cajones saca un cuaderno y un lápiz y empieza a escribir**  
**

_bitácora de colmillo negro: día 3847_

_finalmente después de muchos años estoy terminando lo que comencé, después de conquistar y oprimir por donde haya pasado solo falta una parte del mundo que me falta y finalmente seré soberano de todo el mundo, realmente no hay nadie que pueda detenerme, pronto dominare el mundo  
_

luego termina de escribir, guarda el libro en el cajón de su escritorio con llave, luego sale de su tienda y se dirige a su primer oficial

**- ¡BALDER! -** llama colmillo negro haciendo que venga corriendo un minotauro blanco que le faltaba un cuerno

el minotauro llega y se arrodilla ante colmillo negro **- si su alteza **

**- pon en marcha el ejercito y guarda mi tienda tenemos que seguir**

**- claro su majestad -** dice el minotauro arrodillándose otra vez y luego irse

5 horas después:

todo el ejercito, con colmillo negro al frente, caminaban por lo que parecía un desierto, pero a lo lejos veían un rió, luego se acerca un grifo que venia volando

el grifo se inclina ante colmillo negro y le dice **- señor hay un rió mas adelante, seria bueno que las tropas descansen y beban señor**

**- eso tomara tiempo así que no, de todas formas están muertos no necesitan agua o comida**

**- pero señor...**

en eso colmillo negro se detiene en seco y voltea **- ¿que has dicho?**

**- eh...¿yo?...yo no e dicho nada señor**

**- no, si has dicho algo, has dicho ¨pero¨**

**- eh... señor por favor si me deja explicarle -** decía el grifo con miedo pero es interrumpido por colmillo negro

**- ¡HAS DICHO ¨PERO¨ -** grita colmillo negro **- ¡¿ACASO NO ESTAS DE ACUERDO CONMIGO?!**

**- no, claro que s...si señor...**

pero eso colmillo negro agarra al pobre grifo con sus garras mientras el grifo suplicaba **- POR FAVOR SEÑOR, POR FAVOR, YO NO QUERÍA... -** suplicaba el grifo pero colmillo negro con su fuerza parte al grifo por la mitad dejando que todos sus intestinos caigan y luego votando las partes que sujetaba del grifo, luego se dirige a su ejercito **- ¡¿ACASO NO ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CONMIGO?! -** grita a su ejercito a lo que estos solo asienten con miedo **- ¡MI VOLUNTAD ES LA LEY, NO LO OLVIDEN! - **grita colmillo negro **- ahora sigamos -** dice para después continuar

luego continuaron hasta llegar al rió pero ahí cerca del rió había una palmera y recostado en la palmera estaba un pony de tierra

el pony de tierra era un pony de color crema y crin marrón, llevaba un sombreo de paja, un chaleco con varios bolsillos y tenia una pulsera con una gema en una de sus patas, su cutie mark era un ankh de la reencarnación (como en warcraft), parecía que el pony dormía

colmillo negro vio al pony que dormía y decidió acercarcele pero en un momento dado al caminar, no se dio cuenta de que paso por un láser invisible que al tocarlo de la tierra salieron alarmas que sonaban -** DANGER, DANGER -** el pony se levanta y de su bolsillo saca un control, aprieta un botón y las alarmas se callan y vuelven al suelo

**- vaya uno no puede ni dormir en el desierto -** dice el pony levantándose, pero luego ve el escenario en el que esta, un hombre-lobo bastante grande con sangre seca en sus garras y un enorme ejercito detrás de él todos con un mismo patrón, todos con venas rojas, veía los ojos del ejercito y vio que técnicamente no estaban vivos también vio sus labios y sabia que tenían sed, pero veía sus actitudes y supo inmediatamente que le temían a su jefe, por pura lógica su líder debía ser bien poderoso o malvado para que le tuviera miedo todo el ejercito, luego vio al líder, el hombre lobo, al ver sus garras supo que mato recientemente, al ver su postura, sus gestos y su mirada saco rápidamente que tipo de ser era: alguien orgulloso, con complejo de superioridad y tal vez complejo de dios, alguien que mataría a cualquiera de los suyos con tal de obtener lo que quiere, probablemente alguien que tuvo un trauma o tiene un vació en su ser que intenta llenarlo con poder (todo eso lo saco con verlos por dos segundos)

**- ¡PONY DE TIERRA, TE ORDENO DECIRME DONDE ESTÁN LOS TUYOS Y PROMETO DARTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INGRESAR A MI EJERCITO! -** grita colmillo negro al pony

**- "vaya al parecer tiene alteración emocional y tiene una necesidad para llamar la atención, interesante" ¿puedo saber quien eres? -** pregunta calmadamente

**- ¡ME CONOCEN COMO COLMILLO NEGRO! ¡RECUERDA ESE NOMBRE PEQUEÑO PONY PORQUE ES EL NOMBRE DEL SER QUE TE MATARA SI NO ME RESPONDES! **

**- déjame adivinar, eres un conquistador que a sometido otras especies y ciudades, ¿no es así?, pero no es suficiente ¿cierto?, tu quieres oprimir a todo el mundo **

**- ¡ASÍ ES! ¡AHORA SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE ME DIRÁS LO QUE QUIERO SABER!**

**- ¿para que? si me mataras de todas formas**

**- TE PUEDO DAR UNA MUERTE ****RÁPIDA**

**- muy bien, el reino más cerca es Maretonia cruzando el rió, pero hay un problema**

**- ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?**

**- el problema es que quieres matar inocentes solo para probarte a ti mismo y llenar un vació en tu ser que no tiene fondo, y yo no lo voy a permitir**

**- ¿TÚ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA -** se ríe colmillo negro haciendo que todo su ejercito de una pequeña risa **- ¿TU PIENSAS DETENERME? ¡EN SERIO, NO TIENES IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE METES!**

**- lo mismo te digo -** responde el pony quitándose su sombrero de paja

colmillo negro se enfureció y sus garras se prendieron fuego que le lanzo una enorme llamarada al pony, el pony de su bolsillo saca una pistola (modificada para que pueda ser sujetada por un casco) luego aprieta el gatillo y dispara hielo deteniendo el fuego que lanzo colmillo negro

colmillo negro gruñe **- ¡BASTA! TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS -** dice colmillo negro para ir corriendo en sus cuatro patas directo hacia él con un grito de guerra **- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!**

mientras que el pony al ver esto solo arquea una ceja, suspira y de su bolsillo saca una cajita, dentro de la cajita había varias inyecciones con líquidos diferentes, **- "veamos, ¿necesitare músculos?" - **piensa agarrando una inyección con liquido verde **- "no, no tengo ganas de ser verde" -** luego agarra uno dorado **- "no, seria muy fácil ser un dios y matarlo con mi pulgar"**

mientras que colmillo negro seguía acercándose aún con un grito de guerra **- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

el pony agarra uno rojo **- "no sé, ser un guerrero inmortal no es mi estilo" -** luego coge uno gris **- "no, no creo que controlar la realidad ayude mucho" -** luego coge uno blanco **- "no tengo ganas de copiar poderes" **

mientras que colmillo negro estaba a tan solo unos metros aún con su grito de guerra **- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

luego el pony coge uno morado **- ¿porque no? -** se inyecta en su cuello, sus iris cambian, luego colmillo negro le da un zarpaso pero justo cuando lo hace el pony desaparece

**- ¡A DONDE FUISTE COBARDE! -** grita molesto colmillo negro

**- aquí abajo - **dijo una voz en el aire

colmillo negro agacha la mirada y ve que estaba parado en un circulo negro, luego el circulo negro lo envuelve en una especie de burbuja, pasaron los minutos, el ejercito de colmillo negro tenia miedo de ir pero después de un tiempo la burbuja vuelve a ser un circulo dejando libre a colmillo negro que estaba en el suelo con varios cortes quien respiraba agitadamente, mientras que el circulo tomo forma muy parecida a colmillo negro pero con la boca más grande y dos cuernos **- patético -** dice el pony que le da un puñetazo y lo manda volando contra su ejercito, su ejercito solo se hace a un lado sorprendido de como alguien le haya hecho eso a colmillo negro

colmillo negro se levanta gruñendo y molesto **- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE AHORA SI MORIRÁS! -** dice colmillo negro creando una enorme esfera de energía con sus garras (parecida a la genkidama de goku) y se lo lanza al pony

mientras que este solo levanta la ceja **- "¿es en serio?" -** pensó sin mucho interés y espero a que se acercara más la enorme esfera de energía, pero cuando la esfera se acerco lo suficiente a él, fue absorbido por su pulsera que tenia algo que parecía una gema pero en realidad era una especie de vidrio con circuitos adentro

mientras que el ejercito de colmillo negro veía atónito, los más viejos conocían esa técnica que destruía todo a su paso y podía deja una zona inhabitable por milenios, luego el pony de su bolsillo saco una especie pistola futuristica, apretó un botón y la pistola comenzó a crecer creando una bola de enregia, luego su pulsera se convirtió a un guante de metal que se unió a la pistola dándole más poder, finalmente aprieta el gatillo y sale una enorme bola de energía que avanza e iba a golpear a colmillo negro pero este lo esquiva por suerte y le cae a otro soldado pero al momento de tocarlo explota, una explosión tan fuerte que destruye a todo el ejercito que no se veía donde terminaba, e incluso seca el rió

el pony por su parte estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza hecha por un palo de metal con circuitos que estaba en el suelo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de colmillo negro que también creo un campo de fuerza pero no fue suficiente, la explosión arraso con todo su ejercito, con su campo de fuerza y con él, colmillo negro yacía tirado en el suelo donde le faltaban sus piernas y tocia sangre, luego el pony solo se le acerca (por cierto ese pony no tiene nombre a si que se llama pony)

**- nada vence a la ciencia**

**- ¿Q...que cosa eres? -** dice colmillo negro

**- soy un pony no me notas -** dice el pony **- llego la hora de tu muerte**

**- esto no me puede estar pasando ¡SOY COLMILLO NEGRO! ****líder de los malditos, portador de la plaga, el asesino de ko'ar, rey de los inmortales, ¡SOY EL SOBERANO DEL MUNDO!**

**- de que te servirán todos esos títulos una vez que estés muerto**

**- no puedes matarme... soy inmortal -** dice cansadamente colmillo negro

**- eso se puede arreglar -** dice el pony sacando un dardo

**- ¿q...que es eso?**

**- lo llamo: ¨el grito de zeus¨ esto te despoja de tu inmortalidad, con el e matado dioses, inmortales y demonios, esta hecho con componentes químicos que la mayoría de universos no saben que existe**

**- piensas matarme ¿porque?**

**- ¿porque?... porque asesinaste y oprimiste inocentes solo para saciar el vació sin fondo que hay en tu ser, no eres el primero al que me enfrento**

**- mira a tu alrededor, has matado miles de seres, solo eres un asesino** -dice colmillo negro bastante cansado **- quien**** te nombro juez, jurado y verdugo, tienes mas sangre en las manos que yo**

**- tengo más sangre en las manos más que cualquier ser en este u otro universo**

**- ¿y así pretendes juzgarme?**

**- antes, hace mucho tiempo tal vez hubiera intentado reformarte y darte otra oportunidad, pero soy muy viejo ya, se me acabo la piedad -** dice el pony **- *suspiro* estoy tan cansado**

**- ¿que edad tienes?**

**- tengo 892 000 000 000 000 000 000 436 (ochocientos noventa y dos mil trillones cuatrocientos treinta y seis) **

**- ¿años?**

**- milenios, deje de contar por año hace ya bastante tiempo, *suspiro* créeme para alguien tan viejo como yo la muerte seria un regalo**

**- entonces déjame ir, yo puedo poner fin a tu vida**

**- nadie puede, si me matas lo único que harás sera matar este cuerpo pero reviviré con otro, he buscado toda una eternidad una cura que ponga fin a mi vida permanentemente**

**- ¿eres inmortal?**

**- aparentemente mi alma lo es, cada vez que muero aparezco en otro universo con otro cuerpo, cuando lo hago continuo mi investigación para una forma de matarme, pero siempre en cada universo me encuentro a alguien como tú, lo elimino y salvo ese mundo, *suspiro* pero nunca me agradecen... estoy tan cansado**

**- ¿que eres realmente?**

**- ni idea, a lo largo de mi vida e conocido dioses que ni siquiera lo saben, verdaderos dioses, también demonios a los que les pedí ayuda, pero estos solo intentaba estafarme y los elimine, con el poder de la ciencia todo es posible -** dice el pony **- suficiente charla es hora de morir -** dice sacando una pistola donde pone el dardo y le apunta a colmillo negro

**- ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA!**

**- ¿que quieres?**

**- ayúdame y te daré lo que quieres**

**- nadie puede, tu no eres más que un bufón al lado de verdaderos demonios con lo que me enfrente, te matare, liberare a los que esclavisastes y luego me iré, debido a que en este mundo predomina la magia y dejan de lado la ciencia, veré si tengo suerte en el siguiente universo**

**- tu mismo lo dijiste nadie agradece lo que haces, ¿porque seguir ayudándolos? **

**- ya dejo de importarme los ****demás, solo elimino con gente como tú que puede interferir con mi trabajo de investigación**

**- prometo no interferir y alejarme de tí, pero no mates**

el pony guarda la pistola **- me da igual lo que hagas, ya no soy un héroe, deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo. te dejare en paz, ataca y conquista todo lo que quieras igual seras detenido -** dice el pony para después alejarse

**- ESPERA -** dice colmillo negro haciendo que el pony se detenga **- ¿que quieres decir con que me detendrán?**

**- lo único que lograras destruir sera Maredonia pero llegando a equestria seras detenido por los elementos de ****armonía**

**- ¿quienes son los elementos de la armonía?**

**- un grupo de chicas con elementos mágicos de la amistad que contienen un gran poder que son capaz de convertirte en piedra -** dice el pony **- aunque tienen un gran error, debido a que una simple carga de antimateria seria capaz de anularlo -** dice mirando su brazalete

**- ¿tu puedes anular cualquier magia?**

**- es fácil cuando entiendes el componente químico de la magia**

**- te tengo un trato que proponerte**

**- ¿un trato?**

**- si, si te unes a mí y me ayudas, una vez que domine este mundo, te daré lo que quieras, un gran centro para que investigues y cualquier cosa que pidas, podrás investigar una forma de matarte por toda la eternidad, dejare que investigues toda tu vida sin entrometerme y dándote tu materia o cualquier cosa que necesites**

**- uh... no lo sé, puede que no sea un héroe y que tenga las manos manchadas de sangre más que cualquier otro, pero nunca me alié con seres como tú, solo los mataba  
**

**- si quieres resultados diferentes entonces has algo diferente**

**- dar la vida de personas inocentes para que puedas conquistar y calmar ese complejo que tienes para así poder lograr hacer mi propósito ****egoísta a cambio de sus vidas**

**- tu elijes**

el pony de tierra se quedo pensando largas horas, o bueno fueron largas horas en su mente, en la vida real fueron 4 segundos **- bien, lo haré. he ayudado y salvado planetas y universos solo para que me persigan para poder extirparme el cerebro, nunca más, ya estoy harto**

**- excelente *tose sangre***

**- déjame ayudarte - **dice el pony sacando de su bolsillo un cubo pequeño de metal que lo tira y este al tocar el suelo sale como un laboratorio,

**- ¿que magia es esa?**

**- solo es un compresor de partículas, y no es magia es ciencia -** dice el pony para después mezclar varias cosas todo muy científico a una velocidad increíble, luego agarra una jeringa y le quita sangre colmillo negro, lo pone en un microscopio, parece hacer unos cálculos luego mezcla varias cosas y finalmente tiene una jeringa con un liquido extraño, se lo inyecta colmillo negro, luego colmillo negro regenera sus piernas

colmillo negro se levanta, se cae pero luego se levanta otra vez

**- deberás caminar un poco para acostumbrarte a tus nuevas piernas**

**- ¡ES INCREÍBLE!**

**- si, muy bien ahora andando**

**- espera debo volver por más hombres para mi ejercito **

**- tranquilo traeré de nuevo a tu ejercito -** dice el pony

**- ¿que? como lo haras**

**- observa -** dice el pony que va a su laboratorio y saca varias piezas de metal de varios colores, mezcla varias cosas, combina, crea, tanto que me marea, a una velocidad increíble como tiene experiencia construyendo, finalmente termina una especie de... bueno era como una esfera con circuitos por todos lados

**- ¿que es eso? -** pregunta colmillo negro

**- observa -** dice machucando varios botones y luego uno enorme rojo, luego los cubre una especie de campo y vuelven al pasado

el ejercito de colmillo negro no entendió lo que paso, lo ultimo que recordaban era que ese pony se convirtió en un monstruo que golpeo a colmillo negro y lo mando volando contra ellos pero en un parpadeo todo cambio, colmillo negro estaba junto a ese pony que volvió a la normalidad, ninguno supo que paso mientras que con colmillo negro

**- ¿como hicistes eso? -** pregunta colmillo negro

**- colmillo negro** - dice el pony mirándolo a los ojos **- cuando entiendes las leyes de la física y del universo puedes hacer lo que sea**

**- muy bien, cumpliré mi parte del trato -** dice dando un paso al frente para hablarle a su ejercito **- ¡ESCUCHEN TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR! **

todo el ejercito dejo de cuchichear y se quedo callado prestando atención a su jefe **- ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA DEBERÁN OBEDECER A ESTE PONY QUE ESTA EN MI COSTADO! ¡ÉL ESTARÁ POR ENCIMA DE TODOS USTEDES PERO DEBAJO DE MÍ, RECUERDEN TODOS DEBEN OBEDECERLE! -** dice colmillo negro haciendo que todos se queden confundido pero deciden obedecerle porque sabían que les pasaba a los que no obedecían

**- MUY BIEN AHORA MARCHANDO -** dice colmillo negro haciendo que todos empiecen a caminar pero el pony los detiene

**- disculpa pero tus hombres tienen sed**

**- pero no necesitan beber agua**

**- pero tienen sed**

**- muy bien -** dice colmillo negro luego se dirige a sus soldados **- ¡SOLDADOS, TIENEN UN DESCANSO PARA TOMAR AGUA! -** no puedo describir lo felices y aliviados que se sentían los soldados debido a que la ultima vez que alguno de ellos bebió agua fue hace años

mientras que colmillo negro le pregunta al pony **- ¿tienes nombre?**

**- si**

**- ¿cual es? - **pregunta colmillo negro

**- ¿cual es tu nombre? - **pregunta el pony

**- eh... bueno yo soy colmillo negro, pero y tu nombre**

**- ya use demasiado el otro nombre, solo llámame... colmillo blanco**

10 horas después:

eran la nueve de la noche y todo el ejercito dormía de pie en la intemperie del frió del desierto, mientras que colmillo negro descansaba en sus aposentos, y colmillo blanco descansaba en el suyo que fue creado por los soldados

**- vaya, prácticamente ahora tengo un ejercito, tal vez haya sido buena idea cambiar de bando, ahora tengo más -** dice pensando en voz alta colmillo blanco **- pero cual sera el costo, cuantos inocentes moriran -** dice colmillo blanco **- no, no puedo dejar que me afecte, tal vez por fin este sea el universo donde podre morirme para siempre y descansar **

luego a colmillo blanco le da sueño y se recuesta en su cama **- pero a cambio de cuantas vidas -** susurra antes de quedarse dormido

_sueño de colmillo blanco:__(mas bien recuerdo)_

_podemos ver una escena de un humilde pueblo siendo incendiado por hombres con armaduras negras dirigidos por un caballero negro que se reía de la masacre que causaba **- jajajajaajjaajaj**_

_podemos ver a colmillo blanco (en ese tiempo con otro nombre) enfrente del caballero **- ARTHAS DETÉN ESTO **_

_**- ¿o que? que piensas hacer al respecto**  
_

_**- por favor este es tu ultima oportunidad, no me obligues a hacerlo -** dice __sosteniendo una esfera con un gran botón rojo en sus manos (aquí era un humano)_

_como respuesta el caballero negro uso su espada y mato a una mujer que paso por ahí **- jajajajaja que te parece mi respuesta**_

_**- perdónenme - **dice apretando el boton, luego arthas y todos los caballeros negros se agarran la cabeza y empiezan a gritar _

**_- AHHHHH... COMO AHHHHHHH QUE PASA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH -_**_ dice arthas para luego desaparecer, todo lo que quedan era armaduras _

_**- lo siento -** luego ve a su alrededor, varios muerto y familias que lloraban sus familiares que murieron en la masacre **- "ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí" - **piensa colmillo blanco retirándose pero en eso oye  
_

**_- ¿mami? mami por favor despierta *llorando* por favor despierta -_**_ dice una pequeña niña llorando a su madre, su madre era la misma chica que fue asesinado por arthas_

_colmillo blanco al ver esto se conmueve **- "no" ni uno más -** dijo colmillo blanco para después regresar y ver a la señora que yacía muerta en el suelo **- bien veamos, la hemorragia viene de su corazón - **dice sacando de su bolsillo un cubo que lo tira al suelo y se crea su laboratorio haciendo que la gente se sorprenda (era como la edad medieval), fue a su laboratorio y mezclo varios __químicos, los unió todo luego vio en su computadora una simulación, finalmente salio de su laboratorio con una jeringa en sus manos y se lo inyecta a la señora muerta, espero pero nada paso **- lo siento niña pero creo...**__  
_

_pero en eso se oía una respiración, después la señora se levanta recobrando la vida_

**_- mami... -_**_ dice la niña abrazando a su madre mientras lloraba **- mami estas viva**_

_**- ¿lo logre?... LO LOGRE JAJA -** dice colmillo blanco bastante feliz, la gente se reunía a su alrededor viendo el milagro_

**_- es un milagro_**

**_- es un _****_ángel_**

_después una madre con su hijo muerto en brazos se le acerca **- disculpe -** dice llorando **- por favor puede traerlo de vuelta **_

_colmillo blanco asiente con la cabeza, va a su laboratorio y fabrica más, el niño también revive sorprendiendo a todos, de ahí todos lo piden ayuda, el sintió placer al ayudarlos, revivió a todos lo que murieron a manos de arthas y su secuaces, y organizaron una enorme fiesta para él_

_al final de la noche la niña se le acerca **- si niña que quieres -** dice colmillo blanco_

**_- gracias por estar _****_aquí_**

_luego la escena cambia, podemos ver a un planeta enteros habitados por seres bípedos parecido a los humanos pero eran de color verde (alienigenas que tenian tecnologia aprox del año 2000 dc), podemos ver también varias naves espaciales que rodeaban al planeta y del cielo aparece una pantalla donde aparece un hombre con el cabello estilo militar de color blanco, delante de la enorme pantalla estaba parado colmillo blanco en una plataforma que volaba (como la del duende verde)_

**_- ¡HUMANOS! SE A DERRAMADO BASTANTE SANGRE POR SU CULPA, DEN LA VUELTA AHORA O ENFRÉNTESE A MÍ - _**_grito colmillo blanco _

_**- ¿tu? no me hagas reír, solo eres** **un apestoso grenrax como los de tu especie **_

_**- soy mucho más que eso, escúchenme, estas criaturas recién están empezando, apelo a su lado bueno, por favor déjenlos en paz**_

_**- tu raza lo hizo difícil, solo queríamos un elemento que se encontraba aquí, después de eso nos **_**_iríamos_**

_**- querían llevarse todo el agua de este planeta, esta especie **_**_moriría_**

_**- no es nuestro problema**_

_**- escuchen, no tiene por que ser así estoy seguro que podemos arreglarlo**_

_**- demasiado tarde basura grenrax, atacaremos -** después de eso la pantalla se apaga y varias naves empezaban a decender a atacar el planeta_

**_- *suspiro* lo siento -_**_ dice colmillo blanco para luego apretar un botón en su brazalete que tenia, luego del suelo salen pilares enormes, y también salieron un ejercito de robots (como en ironman 3) que se enfrentaban a los humanos y sus naves, cada vez que un robot era destruido se reconstruir , era imposible pararlos, los humanos simplemente perdieron, la gran nave fue atacada por los robot y cayo al planeta, pero todos los robots se unieron para evitar que se estrelle, finalmente estaba el líder de los humanos que mandaron el ataque estaba delante de colmillo negro_

**_- como nos vencieron, esa tecnología nos rebasa a nosotros -_**_ contesto el humano llamado coronel alexander _

**_- como que los rebaso un poco_**

**_- y ahora que vas a hacerme basura grenrax, ¿matarme? ¿torturarme? no me arrepiento de nada, de donde vengo los míos sufren, así que ¿que piensan hacerme?_**

_colmillo blanco se le acerca y acerca su mano al señor quien este solo cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero colmillo blanco solo pone su mano en su hombro, alexander confundido lo mira a los ojos, y colmillo blanco le dice amablemente con una sonrisa **- ayudarte **_

**_- ¡¿que?!_**

**_- es lo que quería decirle señor, no necesita sacar todo el agua a este planeta, mire esto -_**_ dice colmillo blanco agarrando una especie de pastilla a la que le hecha una gota de agua y luego lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, y en un momento dado una enorme y descomunal cantidad de agua les cae, fue tanta que tuvieron que sujetarse **- puedo devolverle el agua a su planeta señor**_

_**- pero ¿porque harías eso?**_

_**- porque ustedes necesitan mi ayuda -** dice colmillo blanco que luego repara las naves de los humanos y revive a los tripulantes que murieron, se despide de los grenrax, y se va con los humanos a ayudarlos_

_luego la escena cambia a un mundo humano futuristico en el siglo XLII (42) donde existían dioses como zeus, ares, hades y todo el olimpo_

_zeus estaba furioso por las armas que fabricaban los humanos y también que ya no lo respetaban y comenzó a castigarlos, comenzó una guerra entre dioses y mortales (esta vez colmillo blanco pertenecía al olimpo)_

**_- zeus detén todo esto por favor -_**_ le dice colmillo blanco a zeus_

_**- JAMAS, esos desgraciados merecen morir -** dice zeus pero era un poco diferente, tenia un aura roja **- escoge bien a tu enemigo defrox** (aquí colmillo blanco se llamaba defrox)_

**_- se que no eres tu quien habla, quiero hablar con el verdadero zeus_**

**_- el verdadero zeus murió -_**_ pero en eso zeus aprieta su cabeza y su aura cambia ligeramente a azul **- de...defrox**_

_**- estoy aquí, vamos zeus no te rindas se que puedes, lucha, lucha por el control**_

_**- ¡agh! me esta matando, no puedo, por favor has lo que tengas que hacer -** luego el aura azul desaparece y cambia a roja **- suficiente, es hora de que los humanos sufran -** dice zeus para despues salir volando mientras era perseguido por colmillo blanco(defrox)_

_zeus uso sus poderes para destruir las residencias humanas y las fuerzas militares, ademas las armas humanas no afectaban a zeus_

**_- zeus detente_**_ - dice defrox (colmillo blanco)_

**_- escoge de una, son los humanos o el olimpo _**

_pero de improviso colmillo blanco saca una pistola y le apunta a zeus_

**_- que planeas hacer, hacerme cosquillas, las armas humanas no me afectan esperaba más de tí_**

**_- se acabo, rindete o te mato _**

**_- tonto, NO PUEDES MATAR UN DIOS_**

**_- sigues subestimandome _**

**_- pero que paso con el drefox pacifista que _****_conocía_**

**_- soy muy viejo ya, antes tenia mucha piedad_**

**_- ¿viejo? si eres menor que yo_**

**_- te sorprenderías, ultima oportunidad_**

_pero zeus no hizo caso y siguió usando sus poderes para destruir_

**_- ZEUS_**

_pero zeus seguía destruyendo_

**_- ¡ZEUS!_**

_zeus destruye un orfanato, finalmente colmillo blanco dispara el dardo a zeus, zeus vio que el dardo se incrusto en él, luego empezó a perder fuerzas, su carne desaparecía y piel se unía a sus hueso, zeus grito **- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -** sentía que tenia lava bajo la piel, fue un grito que resonó por todo el mundo_

_finalmente zeus cae al piso muerto, los mortales se acercan a ver el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue un dios, mientras que colmillo blanco solo se aleja, pero voltea a ver todo el desastre y se le hablando el corazón, decidió ayudar a los pobres humanos, restauro familias y reconstruyo edificios, era un dios conviviendo con mortales_

_al final de la noche cuando colmillo blanco iba a partir, un niño se le acerca y le dice **- gracias por revivir a mis padres señor**_

_finalmente todo cambia pero ahora era diferente, no había nada mas que un infinito fondo blanco, colmillo blanco estaba en medio, y de pronto empezaron a aparecer varias personas sean animales, extrterrestre o humanos, etc. cada uno le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho_

_una niña se acerca, la reconocía, él revivió a su madre cuando fue asesinada por arthas, y la niña le dice **- ¿porque señor? acaso ya no nos quiere**_

fin del sueño/recuerdo

colmillo blanco se levanta, respiraba agitadamente **- no, yo ya los salve demasiadas veces, es hora de que piense en mí**

luego se levanta de su cama y se acerca a su chaleco de hay saca una pequeña cajita de madera, la abre y dentro había una pequeña cadenita que pasaba por una tuerca, ese pequeño regalo fue de alguien muy especial para él, era lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo todo ese tiempo, el lo sujeta y se pregunta **- ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?**

* * *

**que tal les agrado el capitulo, si se que fue un poco largo para ser una introducción pero bueno...**

**comenten por favor, sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir, y hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Nuevos amigos, Viejos amigos

**hola que tal como estan todos, bienvenidos a otro cap de... Bah me muero de sueño como sea, escuchen al personaje de colmillo balnco le cambie el nombre a defrox, pero no cambie el cap anterior porque me da flojera y no tengo tiempo, al final del cap tengo un anuncio**

* * *

Viejos amigos, Nuevos amigos: (originalmente se iba a llamar ¨El Robo¨ pero creo que este titulo le queda mejor)

muy bien continuando...

clever ripe se levantaba de su cama elegante eran como las 5 de la mañana pero el se levantaba temprano ya que le daba más tiempo para estudiar y la única oportunidad que tenia de ver a sus padres era en la mañana antes de que se vayan a trabajar, también podía verlos en la noche pero para eso momentos ellos estaban cansados

**- que grandioso día -** dice clever ripe con bastante animo, se levanta y tiende su cama, luego sale de su cuarto (su dormitorio es 4 veces más grande que la casa de rider, y su cama es tan grande para 5 ponis)

luego clever ripe va y toma un baño en su baño privado, cuando termina baja a tomar desayuno con sus padres

las empleadas ya tenían listo su desayuno ellas venían muy temprano pero también se iban temprano después del almuerzo

sus padres ya estaban esperándolo para tomar desayuno

**- buenos días papá, buenos días mamá -** clever ripe era la viva imagen de su padre, su padre era un unicornio blanco con crin negra y su madre era una unicornio rosa con crin amarillo

**- buenos días hijo -** responden sus padres al unisono

**- hijo**

**- ¿si padre?**

**-escucha se que últimamente estamos muy ****ocupados y...**

**-lo sé, pero no se preocupen no los culpo, es su trabajo después de todo**

**- si veras, me gustaría que hoy me acompañes al trabajo**

**- ¡¿en serio?! crees que estoy listo**

**- totalmente, si algún día vas a trabajar ahí seria mejor que tengas algo de experiencia ¿que me dices?**

**- pues claro**

**- me alegra oír eso ahora terminemos de desayunar**

luego de desayunar viene un carruaje que los lleva a su trabajo ya que ellos trabajaban en la nobleza

mientras con rider

eran las 9 de la mañana y el seguía durmiendo

**- *ronquido* *****ronquido* *****ronquido* -** rider dormía de lo más tranquilo pero es eso *SLASH* le cae un balde de agua encima

**- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! -** rider se levanta de inmediato tosiendo porque también se trago algo de agua **- *cof* *cof* tienes que hacer siempre lo mismo viejo**

en eso su abuelo le tira un cocacho **- mas respeto a tu abuelo**

**- oh vamos, estaba durmiendo de lo más ****cómodamente**

**- no te puedes pasar todo el día durmiendo vago**

**- claro que puedo mírame -** luego rider se vuelve a acostar pero su abuelo le da otro cocacho haciendo que le salga un chinchon estilo anime

**- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! **

**- como sea solo ****levántate**

**- bueno -** dice de mala gana rider, luego va a su ropero en donde tenia tres chalecos: uno gris, uno azul, y uno con mas parches que tela, rider coge el azul, luego va a la cocina, hay se encuentra un rico sándwich de margaritas, el coge el glorioso sándwich y se lo iba a comer pero en eso el abuelo le da un cocacho haciendo que pierda el sándwich y el abuelo lo coge y se lo come de un bocado

**- oh mi sándwich **

**- ¿COMO QUE TUYO?**

**- ¿y ahora que voy a comer?**

el abuelo le pasa un periódico

**- ¿quieres que coma papel? -** dice rider haciendo que se gane otro cocacho

**- NO TONTO, si no hay trabajo no habrá desayuno**

**- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?! NO ES JUSTO -** dice haciendo pucheros **- ¿no hay otra manera?**

**- si me acompañaras a pescar a las 3 de la mañana estaría bien**

**- sabes como que de pronto tengo ganas de buscar trabajo**

**-si bueno, yo tengo que ir al mercado a vender lo que e pescado, e oído de que el valor de pescado esta por bajar así que tengo que venderlo ****rápido, nos vemos -** dice el abuelo saliendo con su cargamento que solo era medio balde

**- "cada vez pescas menos abuelo" -** piensa rider **- bueno a buscar trabajo, veamos**

empieza a leer que tipos de trabajo hay **- a ver, se necesita joven con buena ****presencia, ah puede ser -** raider se alegro **- que sea trabajador, neh -** raider hace una muestra de disgusto **- no, veamos que más**

paso una hora y ningún trabajo parecía satisfacer sus necesidades **- creo que hay gente que no nace para el trabajo, porque todos piden alguien que sea trabajador *suspiro* -** luego le ruge la panza **- rayos tengo mucha hambre, uhm... veamos no puedo buscar trabajo con el estomago vació jejeje****  
**

luego de eso raider sale de su casa hacia el mercado

mientras con clever ripe:

clever ripe estaba junto a su padre que era un noble, pero no un noble como blue blood o cualquier otro, ahí en Maretonia los nobles se escogían de otra manera, tan rápido como un poni normal puede subir también puede bajar solo se escogían ponies que tengan grandes valores y sean confiables, era un sistema muy efectivo, así se eliminaba la corrupción y cualquier otra cosa parecida, y no era una tarea facil ser noble, ya que también tenían trabajos difíciles

en una oficina bastante grande y lujosa estaban el padre de clever ripe y clever ripe (sopiler: el padre muere así que no le puse nombre)

**- muy bien casi acabo -** dice el padre de clever ripe acabando de sellar algunos papeles

clever ripe veía a su padre todo el trabajo que tenia, el también verificaba algunas papeles y trataba de aprender lo más que podía,

**- listo termine**

**- eso es todo padre**

**- claro que no, todavía tengo una reunión con los otros nobles para hablar de algunas reformas**

**- oh... bueno **

**- también quiero que me acompañes**

**- ¡¿en serio?! - **respondió clever ripe bastante alegre

**- por supuesto, la ultima vez todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en traer a nuestros hijos para que aprendan y tengan experiencia para el futuro, los jóvenes son el futuro, se que puedo confiar en tí**

**- claro que si padre, por cierto es cierto que la princesa celestia de equestria va a venir**

**- como lo sabes**

**- he escuchado unos rumores en el mercado, pero ¿es cierto?**

**- si, aunque no estoy muy seguro de porque están ****aquí, pero quiere reunirse con los reyes sobre algún tema, no nos corresponde ese asunto pero todos los nobles debemos estar ahí para saludar y hacerle saber lo importante que se considera su visita**

**- ya veo**

**- bueno, debemos ir a la junta**

mientras con rider:

rider se encontraba en el mercado, en los techos de algunas casas

**- rayos me muero de hambre -** decía rider viendo que podía ¨pedir prestado¨

en eso ve a un mercader **- vamos compren las más sabrosas y jugosas frutas que sus paladares pueden probar**

**- yo juzgare eso -** rápidamente rider salta de techo en techo sin ser notado luego cuando estaba en posición se amarra una soga a sus patas traseras, luego de su bolsillo saca un pedazo de madera cilíndrica pintado de dorado, un bit falso que cualquiera notaria una vez que lo cogiera pero a la vista parecía verdadero, luego lanza el bit y cae al suelo haciendo que el mercader se fije en la moneda y se agache para recogerla, en ese lapso de tiempo rider se lanza haciendo salto en bongi, cayendo y en los 2 segundos que se encuentra en estado neutro por la tensión de la cuerda coge todas las frutas que puede y luego vuelve a subir

**- wow si, hora de desayunar -** dice empezando a comer con un apetito voraz, finalmente cuando acaba se recuesta en el borde del techo

**- "otro día más, últimamente los días pasan muy rápido" -** pesaba rider hasta que sin querer oye la conversación del mercader que robo y otro poni

**- _oye has oído los rumores_ -** dice el mercader

**- _cuales _- **responde en otro poni

**- _se dice que la princesa de equestria vendrá al reino de maretonia _**

**_- ¿en serio?_**

**_- si, aunque no estoy seguro con que _****_propósito, _****_aunque también oí algo de algunos elementos_**

_**- ¿que crees que sean?**_

_**- probablemente algo que vale bastante**_

rider oía la conversación **- "¿vendrá alguien de equestria?" "y por lo visto sera una princesa, eso quiere decir que traerá cosas de valor" - **rider se levanta** - esta puede ser mi oportunidad - **pero luego se abofetea a si mismo **- no, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? esto es algo demasiado grande, no puedo robar a la realeza, ademas prometí que dejaría de robar - **pero en eso se acuerda de los papeles que estaban en el tacho de basura, en especial uno que decía ¨AVISO DE DESALOJO¨ **- pero... si lo hago todos mis problemas estarán resueltos, el viejo ya no tendrá porque seguir trabajando, es más con ese dinero podre estar en una casa mejor, es una oportunidad demasiado buena, bien, decidido, voy a hacerlo y después podre dejar de robar aunque... tal vez necesite apoyo -** dice lo ultimo con una ligera sonrisa

mientras con clever ripe

los padres de clever estaban en una especie de parlamento junto a otros ponis de la nobleza hablando sobre las nuevas leyes para disminuir el crecimiento de los ladrones (eran como políticos pero con la diferencia de que no robaban y trabajaban más o mas bien dicho si trabajaban) mientras que clever ripe estaba a un lado de su padre escuchando y aprendiendo todo lo que podía ya que sabia que algún día el estaría en el puesto de su padre

**- muy bien con eso finalizamos el articulo 47 de la ley nº 376 -** dice un unicornio de mayor edad de color gris y crin blanca **- ahora procederemos a hablar del proyecto ¨Y¨ por lo que solo los que tienen autorización pueden quedarse **

clever ripe mira a su padre y dice **- ¿que pasa?**

**- bueno esto es clasificado así que no puedes quedarte, estaremos aquí una hora, así que mejor sal y socializa con los demás hijos de los nobles que en el futuro serán tus compañeros de trabajo **

**- esta bien -** responde clever ripe

una vez fuera varios empezaban a hablar y crear lazo, luego uno se le acerca a clever ripe

**- hola que tal, mi nombre es bright drex un gusto -** responde un pegaso color celeste, crin morado y ojos azules y una cutie mark de un foco encendido

**- mucho gusto yo soy clever ripe -** responde clever ripe

**- si, mira se que dentro de pocos nosotros seguiremos los pasos de nuestros padres**

**- si... ¿y?**

**- bueno, aquí tengo algunas ideas que podrían convertir maretonia en la mas grande potencia que jamas haya existido -** dice sacando unas hojas con un proyecto

**- suena interesante**

**- lo primordial actualmente son los robos que aumentaron el ultimo año, pero los robos mayormente son frutas o cosas de mercado que no tienen mucha importancia, pero se que los guardias tienen algo que ver por eso mira esto -** dice entregándole unas hojas

**- ¿una nueva fuerza que se encargue de los guardias patrulleros?**

**- si, una organización interina que se limite solo a investigar y detener a los guardias, elimina la corrupción y el abuso de poder de los guardias**

**- bueno ciertamente es un gran punto, pero una nueva organización costaría mucho dinero y los que trabajen tienen que ser de confianza**

**- tengo cada punto cubierto -** dice tranquilamente bright **- también tengo otras ideas como el impulso de la mercadotecnia, y también...  
**

**- ya déjalo en paz bright -** responde un unicornio verde y crin azul eléctrico bien peinado y ojos carneci, tenia una cutie mark de una balanza, luego se dirige a clever ripe **- lo siento pero créeme cuando empieza a hablar de sus ideas puede durar todo el ****día, por cierto un gusto yo soy Niver ****  
**

**- o un gusto, yo soy clever ripe **

**- oye niver estaba convenciendo para que me de su apoyo para el inicio de este proyecto**

**- ¿en serio? sabes muy bien que cuando los expongas en la cámara la mayoría aceptara, pero todavía falta como 5 años para tomar el puesto de nuestros padres**

**- ustedes se conocen - **pregunta clever ripe

**- si, somos amigos de hace años -** responde bright

pero en eso aparece alguien atrás de clever era una hermosa unicornio blanca con crin rojo y ojos purpura, su cutie mark era un rubí en forma de corazón, esta chica le toca el hombro a clever haciendo que este voltee, y clever al voltear se sorprende y todo lo que alcanza a decir es **- ¿R...Ruby?**

**- vaya no te olvidaste de mí -** responde ruby

**- ¿como podría olvidarme de ti? pero ¿que haces aquí?**

**- adivina**

**- ¿eres hija de un noble?**

**- sip, mi madre es quien trabaja ****aquí**

**- ¿porque nunca me dijiste?**

**- porque nunca preguntaste tontito -** dice alegremente ruby **- por cierto no me vas a presentar a tus amigos**

**- ¿ah? o si bueno acabo de conocerlos él es bright y él es niver -** dice señalándolos respectivamente **- y ella es ruby **

**- ¿solo ruby? -** pregunta bright

**- bueno soy ruby nefrotyrelajokintrejackyatogre, pero solo dime ruby -** dice con una sonrisa

**- si bueno ella es una vieja amiga -** dice clever ripe

después de eso el pequeño grupo siguió hablando, se rieron juntos, bright siguió contando sus ideas, etc

mientras con rider:

rider saltaba de techo en techo hasta que llego a un pequeño cuarto de madera que se caía situado encima de una casa donde aparentemente no había nadie

rider al ingresar se encuentra con dos ponis, uno era un pegaso azul eléctrico, crin negra, ojos morados y una cutie mark de tres relámpagos cubierto de llamas se llamaba Nitro speed, pero le dicen nit para abreviar, él es un pegaso bastante rápido los guardias nunca logran alcanzarlo pero no solo eso sino que también es muy inteligente y logra hacer planes complejos, el segundo era un unicornio color verde, crin blanca y ojos azules oscuros y una cutie mark de un candando abierto, se llamaba Noz Key aunque solo le decian Noz, como era un unicornio para el nunca había un lugar cerrado, era capas de abrir candados hasta puertas complejas, aunque es un unicornio no sabe muchos trucos salvo uno que era de teletransportación donde era el mejor en eso y gracias a esa habilidad nunca le atraparon, y bueno finalmente esta clever ripe el pegaso que no sabe volar, sus amigos no saben que es un pegaso, todo creen que es un pony de tierra, él unico que sabe su secreto es clever ripe y su abuelo, no obstante a pesar de no saber volar el es bien agil, cuando es perseguido suele perder fácilmente a sus perseguidores, muy raras eran las veces en que lo logren atrapar pero era imposible atraparlo 2 veces con el mismo método, ya que el era muy astuto

**- vaya ya era hora que llegaras - **responde Nit

**- si, te estábamos esperando -** responde Noz

**- si lo siento, es que recién oí los rumores -** responde clever ripe

**- vaya que te tardaste -** responde Nit **- ¿sera que te estas oxidando?**

**- ¿que dices? sabes muy bien con quien hablas, no hay nadie que logre atraparme ni siquiera tú -** responde rider

**- ¿en serio? - **habla Noz **- oí que ayer te lograron atrapar, no estoy seguro de que como pudisteis escapar**

**- esos guardias tuvieron suerte, creo me confié demasiado y no vi que me acorralaban, pero sabes muy bien que nunca cometo el mismo error dos veces -** responde rider

**- si como sea, después de nuestro ultimo trabajo juntos que fue robar ese banco nos distanciamos un poco, y si todos nosotros venimos por lo mismo ¿no?- **dice Nit

**- ¿robar a la realeza? nunca hemos hecho algo tan peligroso -** dice Noz **- ¿sabes lo que no puede pasar por hacer algo tan peligroso?**

**- pero piénsalo, cada uno de nosotros por si solo es un ladrón inalcanzable, trabajando juntos no hay nada que no lográramos hacer, recuerda el banco que robamos sin que nadie se de cuenta, los depósitos y al ricachon ese -** dice rider

**- tienes razón - **responde Nit **- cuando trabajamos juntos siempre nos salimos con la nuestra**

**- ademas -** agrega rider **- el botín es enorme **

**- ¿cuanto? -** pregunta Noz

**- probablemente lo suficiente para jubilarnos, estamos hablando de toda una vida**

**- creo que si vale el riesgo, me uno - **dice Noz **- pero si vamos a hacerlo tenemos que planearlo mejor, mucho más que nuestros otros planes**

**- lo haremos, yo también me uno ****- **responde Nit

**- entonces esta decididos, robaremos a esas princesas alicornios -** dice rider

mientras en un carruaje que se dirigía a maretonia que era escoltado por una docenas de guardias

**- estoy preocupada hermana -** dice celestia

**- sobre que hermana -** responde luna

**- tu también tuviste esa ****visión**

**- oh es acerca de eso, no te preocupes, veras que todo va a estar bien, solo vamos a maretonia, nos aseguramos de que todo este bien y listo**

**- ojala fuera tan ****fácil, recuerda esa voz dijo que fuimos advertidas**

**- si lo sé, todavía no estoy segura de que fue, ¿habrá sido una visión?**

_**flashback/sueño:**_

_imágenes__ cambiaban se turnaban entre lo que parecía un apocalipsis zombie con seres gigantes hechos de metal dirigidos por un hombre lobo y la otra imagen era un fondo negro con dos ojos de fuego que decia **- maretonia... primero en caer... equestria sigue... ejercito invencible... elementos de la armonía -** se repetía como un mensaje de grabación_

**- si, deberíamos tener cuidado, si es una visión... bueno... nuestras visiones nunca nos han fallado -** responde luna

**- lo ultimo que necesito es otro villano que amenace la paz en equestria -** responde la princesa celestia

**- por eso trajiste a twilight y a sus amigas**

**- si, si es algo realmente extremo dejare que twilight y sus amigas usen los elementos de la armonía para combatir lo que sea que nos enfrentamos**

mientras en el segundo carruaje donde estaban las mane six

**- wojooo estoy tan emocionada de conocer maretonia, ¿ustedes están emocionas también? ¿lo están? ¿lo están? ¿lo están?**

**- cálmate sugar cube, si nosotros también estamos emocionadas de ir a conocer maretonia **

**- sera magnifico, me gustaría conocer los diferentes diseños de ropas que hay en la ciudad de maretonia -** dice rarity **- la verdad gracias twilight por traernos ****aquí**

**- oh no fue nada, de hecho es la princesa quien me dijo que podría traer a mis amigas -** responde twilight

**- b...bueno la princesa celestia fue muy buena al dejarnos venir -** dice fluttershy

**- aunque no entiendo porque también nos pidió que lleváramos los elementos de la ****armonía -** interrumpe rainbow que tenia en sus cascos el cofre con los elementos de la armonía

**- no estoy segura pero la princesa dijo que fue por precaución - **responde twilight

**- ¿crees que nos pida que nos enfrentemos a algo peligroso? -** pregunta applejack

**- para nada -** interfiere rarity **- si vamos a ir al castillo de maretonia a conocer a la realeza, aunque es una pena de que spike no pudo venir**

**- si, lastimosamente no pude traerlo -** responde twilight **- pero tuvo que quedarse en la biblioteca a cuidar a nuestras mascotas**

**- seguro spike hará un buen trabajo como la ultima vez -** responde fluttershy** - solo espero que ángel se porte bien**

mientras en en la biblioteca:

ángel tenia la cara pintada como si perteneciera a alguna tribu, tenia una lanza y estaba encima de la tortuga mientras que los otros animales parecían rendirle homenaje menos opal que estaba enjaulado, y también estaba spike atado a un palo que daba vueltas y debajo de él había fuego (lo estaban cocinando XD)

spike soplaba inútilmente para apagar las llamas **- ojala twilight y las demás vengan pronto -** decía el pobre dragón volviendo a intentar apagar las llamas

volviendo:

**- no te preocupes, estoy segura que nuestras mascotas se portaran bien -** dice rarity

**- si tienes razón -** responde fluttershy **- ademas le pedí a discord que ayude a spike -** finaliza fluttershy con una sonrisa

volviendo a la biblioteca:

**- bravo bravo -** dice discord aplaudiendo mientras estaba echado en una camilla con una sombrilla al lado, bebiendo leche con chocolate de un coco

**- ¡DISCORD AYUDA! -** dice spike

**- si si claro solo unos minutos más para que estés dorado jaja -** dice discord para después chasquear los dedos y cambiarle de color a spike, mientras que ángel estaba a un lado de discord montando a la tortuga que ahora tenia alas

**- ¡TWILIGHT VUELVE PRONTO! - **dijo spike

mientras con raider:

estaban encima de un edificio bastante alto del cual se podía ver el palacio y también los carruajes de las princesas que se acercaban

**- hora de comenzar -** dice raider quien tenia unos binoculares con el cual observaba como los carruaje se acercaban

* * *

**huy las cosas se pusieron interesantes**

**¿sera atrapado rider? ¿lograra su cometido? ¿se ira a la carcel y morira? todo en el siguiente capitulo**

**ah por cierto esta bien la cantidad que escribo o es mucho? este capitulo era el doble de largo pero lo parti a la mitad y la otra semana subire la otra parte**

**por cierto ¡COMENTEN! sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo**


	4. ¿El Plan Perfecto?

**hola bievenidos que tal, espero que disfruten este capitulo al igual que disfruto escribirlo, en este capitulo verán lo que es ¡TRACIÓN!**

* * *

¿El Plan Perfecto? (al fin un nombre coooool)

muy bien continuando...

mientras con clever ripe:

todos los nobles esperaban en la entrada del palacio, formaban para saludar a las princesas de equestria, los hijos de cada uno los acompañaban a su lado

**- ahí viene -** dice clever ripe que veía como los dos carruaje se acercaban

pero en un edifico alto del cual se podía ver el palacio. estaban rider, Nit y Noz

**- ahí vienen -** dice raider

**- los veo -** dice Nit quien veía los dos carruajes con un telescopio antiguo **- muy bien son dos carruajes y una docena de guardias**

**- ojala que esto funcione -** responde Noz

**- funcionara -** dice raider **- ahora en que lado se encuentra las cosas de valor**

**- bueno hay dos cosas de valor, uno es un cofre que aunque sea pequeño veo que vale bastante y lo otro serian las coronas de las princesas -** dice Nit guardando el telescopio

**- muy bien eso lo facilita, ¿usaremos el plan ¨D¨? -** pregunta Noz

**- si -** dice Nit **- listo parece que están en el punto preciso, es ahora o nunca, que comience**

**- entendido** - dice Noz quien usa su magia para teletransportarse a él mismo y a rider dentro del palacio a pesar de estar muy lejos

una vez dentro se encuentran con dos guardias

**- ¿hey como entraron aquí?**

**- rider haz lo tuyo**

rider sin esperar nada fue de frente a atacar, al primero que en menos de un segundo le dio un golpe seco en su garganta dejándolo fuera, el segundo sin perder tiempo uso su lanza para atacarlo, pero el salta por encima de él y al estar arriba le da un golpe con sus dos cascos en el cuello luego cae sin hacerse daño mientras que el guardia cae inconsciente

**- demasiado fácil -** dice rider

**- ya no presumas que aún no me creo que estemos haciendo esto, pero hay que seguir con el plan -** dice juntando magia en su cuerno

**- de acuerdo -** dice rider dejando una nota al lado de los dos guardias desmayados que decía ¨NUESTRO OBJETIVO ES EL SOBERANO¨ **- listo eso hará que los guardias no vayan a la entrada, hazlo ya Noz**

luego Noz empieza a lanzar de su cuerno bombas de magia que no hacían daño pero eran muy ruidosos y parecían explosiones de ataque

con los demás guardias

**- nos atacan, sonad la alarma -** dice un guardia

**- ¿que esta pasando? -** pregunta el soberano de maretonia

**- han entrado al castillo mi señor, no se preocupe ya mandamos a que los intercepten**

volviendo con rider y Noz

**- eso bastara creo -** dice Noz **- ahora lanza el casco del guardia**

rider le quita el casco (eso que va en la cabeza) al guardia y luego lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier lado, mientras que Noz lanza un rayo al casco del guardia que esta en el aire y al hacerlo este desaparece

mientras con las princesas y las mane six

los dos carruajes habían llegado y las princesas estaban bajando, los nobles estaban a un lado, las mane six estaban por bajar cuando en eso

¡BOOOOOM! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BOOOOM!

se escucharon varias explosiones que provenían dentro del palacio, la escolta inmediatamente se pusieron al frente debido a que las explosiones venían de adentro

**- ¿que esta pasando? -** pregunta twilight quien baja del carruaje

**- twilight espera -** dicen sus amigas quien la sigue, incluso rainbow que deja el cofre con los elementos de la armonía dentro del segundo carruaje

**- ¿princesa celestia que fue eso? -** pregunta twilight

la princesa celestia se mantenía insegura, no sabia que podría ser **- no... no lo sé**

luego un casco se teletransporta dentro de la entrada del castillo pero ellos no notan que fue teletransportado, el casco del guardia sale por la puerta por el impulso con el cual fue lanzado

**- ¿que esta pasando ahí? -** pregunta applejack

**- ah... tengo miedo -** dice fluttershy retrocediendo

**- yo digo que debemos entrar y acabar con quien este dentro -** dice desafiante rainbow

**- twilight necesito que usen los elementos de la armonía - **dice la princesa celestia

**- si princesa -** responde twilight

**- yo voy por ellos -** dice rainbow que llega rápidamente al carruaje donde los dejo pero...

mientras con rider y Noz

**- se acercan -** dice raider

**- ya lo note, no perdamos tiempo te toca -** dice Noz quien junta energía en su cuerno y le dispara a raider haciendo que este desaparezca, mientras que Noz se queda, luego de 3 segundos ve como llegan los guardias

**- ¡AHÍ ESTA! -** dice un guardia haciendo que todos ellos vayan a detener a Noz

**- ¡¿A QUE ESPERAN?! -** grita Noz juntando energía en su cuerno

**- ya veras rufián - **dice un guardia

a escasos centímetros de que embistan y ataquen a Noz, este se teletransporta justo en el lugar por donde venían los guardias y luego grita **- HOY EL SOBERANO MORIRÁ -** luego de eso se vuelve a teletransportar

**- va por el soberano -** dice uno de los guardias

**- miren -** dice uno de los guardias quien señala una nota al costado de los otros dos guardias inconscientes **- dice que su objetivo es el soberano**

**- tenemos que volver y protegerlo -** dice un guardia haciendo que todos regresen y se alejen de la entrada

mientras con rider

rider se teletransporto justo detrás del segundo carruaje, nadie lo noto ya que los guardias estaban al frente de la entrada del castillo dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza por sus princesas

rider sin ser visto ingresa dentro del carruaje y ve el cofre **- jaja SÍ, esto es increíble, mi problemas están resueltos, es increíble la simple caja vale una fortuna, me pregunto cuanto valdrá lo de adentro -** dice cogiendo el pequeño cofre pero en eso la puerta del carruaje se abre y se encuentra cara a cara con una pegaso color cían y crin multicolor **- "diablos"**

**- MALDITO LADRÓN -** grita rainbow quien lo golpea y este sale volando rompiendo la otra puerta del carruaje, haciendo que todos se fijen en raider

**- "maldita pegaso" -** piensa raider, esperando que Nit venga

pero en eso clever ripe quien estaba por ahí que junto con los otros nobles y demás se alejaron de la entrada una vez que oyeron las explosiones **- "¡¿RIDER?!" -** piensa clever al ver a su amigo **- "¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHÍ?!"**

mientras que raider veía como Nit venia volando y estaba a cuatro segundos de llegar, pero sin querer se fija en los nobles y se percata que su amigo clever esta ahí también **- "¡¿CLEVER?!" -** piensa raider **- "¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!"**

luego nota que rainbow lo iba a embestir pero el lo esquiva justo a tiempo **- "rayos que veloz" -** piensa raider

en eso llega Nit quien lanza una bomba que diseño el mismo y al tocar el suelo se crea una gran cantidad de humo pero no solo eso sino que también apestaba, nadie podía concentrarse solo podían toser, Nit luego ve su objetivo las coronas de las princesas luego vuela a dentro del radio de la bomba (aguantando la respiración) y le quita las coronas a las princesas, luego se va

mientra que con rider el aun tenia el cofre con los elementos pero en eso se teletransporta Noz justo al frente de él

**- ¿los tienes? -** pregunta Noz

**- si aquí los tengo -** dice mostrandole el cofre, luego voltea a ver donde estaban los demás aún tosiendo **- y los demás no puede hacer nada, creo que es hora de ¡AGH! -** Noz le da un golpe seco en el cuello haciendo que raider caiga desmayado

**- lo siento raider, pero este tesoro es demasiado grande como para compartirlo -** luego usa su cuerno y se teletransporta al otro lado del carruaje, luego empieza a correr y carga magia en su cuerno para teletransportarse lejos pero en eso **- ¡AGH! -** Nit lo embiste antes de que hiciera su hechizo dejando a Noz malherido en el suelo sin poder moverse **- SI, el tesoro es todo mio hasta luego perdedores -** dice Nit quien luego sale volando

mientras que la princesa celestia usa un hechizo para disipar la nube de humo apestosa haciendo que todos se recuperen **- ¡MI CORONA! -** dice celestia

**- se roba los elementos -** dice twilight quien ve como Nit se va volando

**- no si yo lo evito -** dice rainbow quien no pierde ni un segundo y sale volando

mientra Nit volaba a una velocidad increíble **- ¡lo logre soy rico! -** dice nit volteando atrás viendo que no había nadie atrás de él **- nadie me atrapara ahora**

**- ¿eso crees? -** dice un voz delante de él, él se sorprende y vuelve a ver de frente solo para ver como una pegaso le mete un patadon en su cara estilo street fighter haciendo que caiga hacia el suelo lastimandolo mucho pero no tanto ya que por suerte cae encima de unas redes pero desafortunadamente se enreda, el se mueve desesperadamente para salir de ahí pero termina peor

luego desciende rainbow dash y lo ve en esa posición a Nit **- esto te va a doler -** dice chocando sus dos cascos

**- *glup***

volviendo con las princesas y las demás

**- ¿que fue lo que paso? -** pregunta applejack

**- creo que todo fue un complot para robarnos -** dice twilight

**- ¿para robarnos?**

**- tal vez, no lo sé**

**- ¿creen que rainbow este bien? -** pregunta fluttershy **- pudo ser peligroso que ella vaya sola y...**

pero en eso cae Nit todo golpeado, malherido y desmayado envuelto en redes justo delante de todos

**- buscaban algo -** dice sosteniendo el cofre con los elementos y también las coronas

**- rainbow lo lograste -** dice twilight

**- es que soy rainbow dash la pegaso más velos de equestria y también un 20% mas cool**

luego en eso rider se empezaba a despertar y al ver que sus ¨amigos¨ estaban atrapados, el sin querer se levanta

**- hey ese es quien robo los elementos -** señala rainbow

rider al no tener otra opción comienza a correr, solo necesitaba llegar a una casa o a un callejón aunque sea sin salida para que no lo pudieran atrapar, pero una bola de energía mágica lanzada por twilight lo derriba y rasga su chaleco, el cae adolorido pero aun cociente, luego dos guardias lo agarran y se lo llevan, mientras lo llevaban paso cerca de clever

**- no puedo creer que se atrevieran a robar a la realeza, eso nunca antes había pasado**

**- ojala sean encarcelado por siempre**

clever oía hablar a todos incluso a sus recientes amigos

**- no puedo creerlo, los ladrones son un problema mayor al que pensé -** dice bright

**- ojala no salga de la cárcel, ponis como el no deberían andar por las calles -** dice niver

clever no sabia que decir, el estaba por interferir por su amigo pero en eso

**- un momento yo lo recuerdo -** dice ruby

**- ¿eh? ¿en...en serio? -** pregunta clever

**- así es, el una vez me robo a mi también, sin duda es alguien despreciable -** dice ruby molesta ya que si bien ella siempre para alegre también había veces, pocas veces en que se molestaba **- todos aquel que estén de algún modo relacionado con él son igual de malos y no deberían existir**

clever ya no sabia si defender a su amigo, por mucho tiempo le aconsejo que no robe porque algún día lo pueden atrapar y el no podrá ayudarlo

justo rider pasa cerca de él

**- CLEVER, lo siento se que te dije que nunca más iba a robar pero esta iba a ser la ultima vez, LO JURO, por favor ayudame - **dice raider mientras era llevado

**- eh... ¿clever lo conoces? -** preguntaron sus nuevos amigos

**- ¿clever? -** dice ruby

**- yo... yo... no tengo idea de quien es él -** responde clever ignorando a su amigo que no creía lo que decía

**- ¿en serio? -** pregunta ruby

**- no espera, creo que si, si así es, él una vez me robo a mi también, la verdad es que creo que debería quedarse en la ****cárcel -** finaliza clever mientras su amigo era llevado por los guardias

luego la princesa celestia quería hablar muy seriamente con el soberano por haberlos hecho pasar por todo eso, pero lo veremos en el siguiente cap, bueno maso menos

mientras con rider que estaba en una comisaria detenido junto a sus dos ¨amigos¨ a espera a que el día de mañana los juzguen y le digan su condena

sus dos ¨amigos¨ ya estaban dentro de la celda, Nitro speed tenia moretones y rasgaduras y parte de el estaba vendado menos sus alas, y Noz Key tenia un anillo en su cuerno que no le permitía hacer magia, era un anillo con una cerradura, mientras que rider era traído por un poni de color plomo y crin negra, era el mismo que lo atrapo la ultima vez, a quien sobornaron y rider le robo el soborno, el poni coge a rider y lo lanza sin ningún cuidado dentro de la celda

**- ouch -** dice raider

**- aquí es donde perteneces maldito ladrón -** dice el poni cerrando la celda, luego se dispone a irse pero antes de salir por la puerta voltea y dice **- mañana seras juzgado y ojala nunca salgas de la ****cárcel ****  
**

rider se queda en la celda junto con los otros dos ponis, hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Noz saca una pequeña lima que tenia escondido en su melena y empieza a limar los barrotes para escapar

**- ¿que haces? -** pregunta rider

**- ¿que te parece que hago? intento escapar, ahora si quieres ayúdame o quédate ahí**

**- ¿ayudarte? -** dice raider con cierto cinismo para luego gritar enojado **- ¿¡AYUDARTE!? ¿DESPUÉS DE QUE ME NOQUEARAS Y ABANDONARAS A MI SUERTE PARA IRTE TU SOLO?**

Noz deja de limar y se le acerca **- mira ****estúpido, acabamos de robar a princesas que son de otros reinos poniendo en peligro el tratado diplomático ¿que carajos crees que nos pasara mañana? no pienso quedarme a morir aquí -** dice Noz volviendo a limar los barrotes

**- se muy bien lo que nos va a pasar, pero TÚ, SABIENDO ESO ME NOQUEASTE PARA QUE ME ATRAPARAN ¿PORQUE?**

**- pues porque era un tesoro muy grande como para compartirlo**

**- ¿que dices? nuestra amistad no vale nada**

**- ¿amistad? jaja -** se rio Nit quien estaba apartado un poco de ello

**- ¿de que te ríes? -** pregunto rider

**- la amistad no vale nada, ustedes dos son unos estupi... -** Nit no termino de hablar porque Noz le dio un golpe en su rostro

**- eso fue por embestirme imbécil -** dice Noz bastante enojado porque se acordó porque no pudo escapar con el botín **- POR TU MALDITA CULPA NO PUDE ESCAPARME, TU ME TRAICIONASTE Y ME IBAS A DEJAR MORIR**

**- auch** - dice Nit sobándose la cara **- tu mismo lo dijiste era un tesoro demasiado grande para ser compartido**

Noz solo mostraba una cara de enojo

**- vamos a que va a esa cara si pensabas huir con el cofre en lugar de ir al lugar indicado a dividir la recompensa -** dice Nit

**- tu ya tenias las coronas ¿que no era suficiente?**

**- nunca sera suficiente -** responde Nit **- además se que pensabas traicionarme para quedarte con todo**

**- ¿no pensabas tu lo mismo? -** dice Noz **- tu querías quedarte con todo solo por eso te iba a traicionar**

**- lo sé, pero también sé que tu lo querías todo para tí por eso fue que te deje a tus suerte**

**- y al final fuiste atrapado y los tres vamos a morir**

**- ¡¿COMO PUEDEN HABLAR ASÍ?! -** grita enojado rider **- SI TAN SOLO SE HUBIERAN TENIDO MÁS CONFIANZA AHORA MISMO ESTARÍAMOS BAÑADOS EN ORO EN LUGAR DE ESTAR EN UNA PUTA CELDA ESPERANDO NUESTRA MUERTE**

Nit solo levanta una ceja **- ¿en serio rider? no me digas que tu no pensabas traicionarnos, sé que nos ibas a golpear por la espalda apenas tuvieras oportunidad para quedarte con todo, no me digas que no**

**- quieres la verdad -** dice rider **- no pensaba traicionarlos, después de robar iba a ir al punto de encuentro a repartir el ****botín, ¡ES POR SU CULPA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!**

**- ¿en serio no pensabas traicionarnos? -** pregunto Noz algo incrédulo

**- claro que no, nunca los traicionaría, después de esto iba a dejar de robar, ¡¿PORQUE CARAJOS TUVIERON QUE ARRUINARLO?!**

**- jajajaja, no me hagas reír raider eres un ladrón ahora y seras un ladrón siempre, no puedes escapar de eso una vez que te acostumbras -** dice Nit **- no se si dices la verdad acerca de que no nos traicionarías pero...**

**- ¿que acaso todos nuestros años de amistad y de trabajar juntos no significaron nada para ustedes? -** pregunta raider

**- quieres saber la verdad -** dice noz dejando de limar porque no lograba nada **- para mi solo significaba la oportunidad de conseguir dinero ****fácil**

**- tiene razón -** dice Nit **- la única razón de porque nunca los traicione antes era porque mientras estemos juntos nunca nos atrapaban y conseguíamos todo lo que ****queríamos**

**- si, pero esta oportunidad era diferente, íbamos a ganar demasiado y ya no los necesitaría -** dice Noz

**- saben que -** dice rider **- VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA -** dice raider enojado yéndose a una esquina de la celda y echarse a pensar**  
**

mientras a las afueras de maretonia

todo el ejercito de colmillo negro estaba rodeando la ciudad de maretonia pero estaban cubiertos por un campo de invisibilidad creado por unos aparatos que construyo xodrez (si le cambie de nombre creo que este le queda mejor)

colmillo negro veia la ciudad con una impaciencia de querer atacar

**- ¿donde esta xodrez? -** pregunta colmillo negro

**- ya llegue -** dice xodrez trayendo un baúl

**- los tienes -** dice colmillo negro

xodrez abre el baúl y adentro estaban unas extrañas hombreras de color negro

**- ¿es esto?**

**- si -** responde xodrez **- tuve que adaptarlo en algo que fuera parecido a esta época tecnológica, solo ****pontela**

colmillo negro se coloca las hombreras en sus hombros, pero al momento de colocarlos le producen un terrible dolor como si le estuvieran inyectando 1000 agujas con ácido **- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**- se me olvido decirte de que tal vez te duela un poco -** dice xodrez

luego de que el dolor de colmillo negro se detuviera, se levanto algo enojado **- ¿que fue eso?**

**- una precaución -** dice xodrez **- y lo que te dolió fue exponerte a la anti materia que si no fuera porque eres inmortal estarías hecho mierda, muerto o tal vez deforme**

**- pero porque ahora, no dijiste que en maretonia no habría problema y que esos elementos de la armonía estarían todavía en equestria**

en eso una especie de ave de metal se posa en el hombro de xodrez**- así era, pero parece que las princesas de equestria junto a los elementos de la armonía vinieron para maretonia, y no te dejare morir tan fácilmente ya que después de que esta matanza sin sentido acabe podre comenzar mi investigación**

**- como sea -** dice colmillo negro moviendo un poco sus hombros para acostumbrarse **- por cierto ¿te demoraste tanto solo por esto?**

**- no, también por esto ****- **dice xodrez que tenia algo en la oreja que lanzo una especie de (como el ojofono de futurama) del cual apretó un botón virtual y del suelo se abrió como una especie de hangar

**- ¿que es eso? -** pregunto colmillo negro

del suelo salio una especie de minotauro de metal pero el doble de alto y sin cuernos, sin hocico grande y con piernas normales, uno de sus brazos parecía una espada y el otro tenia su mano normal pero en su brazo tenia una especie de cañón

**- ¿que cosa es esa? -** pregunto sorprendido colmillo negro

**- algo que acelerara tu victoria -** dice xodrez **- "para que al menos las personas mueran rápido"**

también no fue el único que salio, del suelo salieron otros 29 robots iguales

**- creo que es hora de atacar -** dice xodrez

**- cierto - **dice colmillo negro **- ¡BALDER! -** llama colmillo negro a su primer oficial

**- si señor - **dice balder que va donde estaba una enorme buccina que la toca y se crea un tremendo sonido que alerta a toda maretonia

en la cárcel:

*RUIDO PARECIDO AL DE UNA ALARMA*

**- ¿que es eso? -** pregunta rider

en el palacio donde estaban la princesas junto con el soberano hablando de lo que paso hace un rato

**- uhm ¿que es eso? -** pregunta el soberano

**- oh no -** dice la princesa celestia

en cualquier lado de maretonia

los ponis se preguntaban que era ese sonido mientras los guardias se ponían alerta

volviendo con xodrez y colmillo negro

**- ¿alertas a tus enemigos de que vas a atacar? -** pregunta defrox

**- si no no seria divertido -** dice colmillo negro, luego saca sus garras **- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA MATANZA!**

* * *

**que tal le agrado, espero que si, tambien lamento no haber subido a tiempo los capitulos pero me paso algo terrible... ¡SE ME FUE EL INTERNET!... ¡el horror! ¡EL HORROOOORRRRRRRRRRRR! XD**

**bueno eso es todo comenten. hasta otro cap**


End file.
